


Verboten

by SuzukaKiddo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Borderline Personality Disorder, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forbidden Love, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukaKiddo/pseuds/SuzukaKiddo
Summary: ver·bo·ten/fərˈbōtn,vər-/(adj.) forbidden, especially by an authority.｡:°ஐSudah ditutup rapat-rapat celah yang dapat memungkinkan probabilitas terburuk yang tak didambakannya (mungkin) hadir dalam riwayat profesinya, tapi apa mau dikata? Kasih suci takkan pernah luput dari hati yang penuh empati, karunia (atau kutukan) yang kini perlu diurusnya.Youngjo tahu betul pasien "sepertinya" rawan menjadi tergantung pada konselornya. Kemungkinan paling buruk adalah dia bisa saja jatuh cinta pada sosok yang dianggapnya "pahlawan" itu.Naasnya, Youngjo sendiri juga melanggar kode etik sebagai seorang psikiater.｡:°ஐKim Youngjo, psikiater Rumah Sakit Universitas Korea yang baru saja menginjak usia 32 tahun, diminta tolong untuk menangani Yeo Hwanwoong, mahasiswa S1 semester 4 Fakultas Psikologi Universitas Korea yang baru-baru ini gagal melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, lagi.Dan Hwanwoong mengalami borderline personality disorder, salah satu kondisi psikologis yang paling rumit untuk ditangani dalam sejarah kedokteran sekalipun.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Verboten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PERINGATAN: Memuat deskripsi percobaan bunuh diri. Harap dibaca dengan bijak.)

Kejadian yang sama.

Dia tidak paham; mengapa pada akhirnya dia akan selalu mencoba untuk merenggut nyawanya sendiri, sih? Dan kali ini betul-betul nyaris mengancam jiwanya yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

Dia sudah melanggar janji; dia harus terima akibatnya, suka tidak suka. Semua orang tahu, termasuk kakak tirinya yang notabene sebetulnya baik, namun dia selalu saja sinis terhadapnya. Padahal sebetulnya kalau dia terbuka sedikit saja pada sang kakak tiri yang beda umurnya tidak jauh-jauh amat dengannya itu, semuanya mungkin akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin. Dia sudah gonta-ganti psikolog dan nihil yang efektif, masa' dia bisa percaya orang awam yang bahkan bukan mahasiswa Psikologi itu mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik? Jadilah dia diam, dan kali ini bomnya sudah meledak.

Yeo Hwanwoong tidak dapat lari dari Tempat Kejadian Perkara; Rumah Sakit Universitas Korea, di depan Poli Jiwa berpintu jingga, ditemani pembimbing akademiknya Kim Gunhak dan juga kakak tirinya, Lee Keonhee. Wajahnya masam, lebih ke kosong sebenarnya, dia sudah pasrah, toh, sebetulnya cepat atau lambat dia juga akan ditangani oleh psikiater begini, 'kan? Psikopuntur hanya bertahan selama tiga hari, selebihnya dia akan menggila lagi di tengah kekosongannya. Hwanwoong lelah. Sampai untuk kesalpun dia terlampau lelah.

"Permisi, Suster," Gunhak memecah keheningan dengan mengajak bicara suster yang sedang jaga, tengah sibuk dengan rekam medis pasien yang menumpuk di mejanya, "apa psikiater Kim Youngjo-ssi sudah ada di tempat?"

"Oh, sudah," suster tersebut mengangguk, "beliau ada di dalam, sedang menangani pasien lain. Sudah hampir satu setengah jam, sebentar lagi juga sudah selesai." Melihat map transparan yang diserahkan oleh Gunhak; bukti tanda telah melakukan pendaftaran sesi konsultasi. "Anda wali pasien atas nama Yeo Hwanwoong?"

"Ya, saya pembimbing akademiknya. Nama saya Kim Gunhak."

"Baik, Gunhak-ssi. Mohon ditunggu sebentar, ya, saya input dulu datanya. Nanti saya akan panggil Hwanwoong-ssi."

"Oke."

Gunhak mengakhiri perbincangan, meninggalkan tempat duduk dan menghampiri Hwanwoong dan Keonhee yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu. Mereka menunjukkan ekspresi yang amat berbeda. Keonhee jelas terlihat cemas, tak tertinggal bingung pada saat yang bersamaan. Dan Hwanwoong masih sama saja, kosong tanpa semangat hidup. Diam seperti patung. Setidaknya Keonhee masih mendengarkan lagu dan memainkan ponselnya, namun Hwanwoong hanya menunduk. Sesekali Keonhee menoleh ke arah adik tirinya, terlihat bingung ingin bicara apa untuk setidaknya sedikit menghibur satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama mengemban tugas sebagai dosen bidang Perkembangan sekaligus pembimbing akademik di Fakultas Psikologi Universitas Korea tercinta ini.

Gunhakpun jujur gundah. Dia terlalu meremehkan Hwanwoong. Padahal dia sudah merasa ada yang aneh setelah dia 'mewawancarai' Dongju yang entah mengapa dan bagaimana menangis terisak-isak di depan ruangannya, sedangkan Hwanwoong tampak marah dan sangat tidak terkendali—ekspresi Hwanwoong boleh datar, namun Gunhak tahu di dalam hati mahasiswa bimbingannya itu emosinya bergejolak. Tangannya mengepal kencang-kencang, sorot matanya tajam dan mengancam. Awalnya dia tidak menyangka Hwanwoong dapat menampilkan emosi yang begitu intens seperti itu, namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi... hubungan interpersonal yang tidak stabil. Amarah yang tidak terkendali. Suasana hati yang reaktif. Kekosongan yang kronis. Jati diri yang tidak stabil. Perilaku menyakiti diri sendiri.

Seharusnya Gunhak langsung menyeretnya bertemu dengan Youngjo dan tidak mengiyakan permintaan Hwanwoong untuk tidak mengadukan percobaan bunuh dirinya waktu itu ke pihak keluarga. Seharusnya Gunhak tahu Hwanwoong akan melakukannya lagi, sengaja atau tidak sengaja.

"Hwanwoong," menepuk tumpukan rambut pirang si mahasiswa tanpa jiwa (Hwanwoong menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sehingga model rambutnya terlihat seperti menumpuk di atas), "terbukalah dengan Youngjo, ya? Dia orang yang sangat baik, saya percaya kamu akan betah dengannya."

Tidak menjawab.

"Kamu mau sembuh, 'kan?"

Mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, sudah. Pelan-pelan saja, ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Bukan saya namanya kalau enggak punya banyak proyek, WKWKWK. Bukannya cepat-cepat merampungkan Twilight, malah lahir proyek yang enggak kalah _depressing_ nya ini.  
> Oke, kalau di Twilight Youngjo yang ngaco, kali ini Hwanwoong yang ngaco. Sebagian besar kejadian di Verboten terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri selaku pejuang borderline personality disorder, kalau ada salah-salah sedikit banyak mohon dikoreksi.  
> Saya baik-baik saja, kok. Mungkin. Selamat mengikuti perjalanan kisah Verboten!
> 
> Oh, ya. Umur Hwanwoong 20 tahun di sini.


End file.
